


wish we could turn back time, to the good old days

by DangerousReality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, Calum is gross, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Michael's a douche, Non-Graphic Smut, Underage - Freeform, not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousReality/pseuds/DangerousReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cried that night, and again the next, once he realized that Michael really wasn't going to do or say anything.</p><p> </p><p>or,<br/>the five times michael is an abusive asshole,  plus the one time luke does better</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish we could turn back time, to the good old days

He wasn't always like this. He wasn't this 16 year old "damsel in distress" that dropped out of high school and ran away from home to be with his boyfriend. The person he called his soulmate at the time.

His "soulmate" wasn't always a sarcastic asshole who didn't give two shits if he made it home alive every time he went out. Who didn't stop his friends from putting their hands on Luke even when the boy begged them to stop. Who fucked rough and fast when the young kid was drugged out of his mind and barely conscious. Who didn't listen to the word 'no.'

At one point in time before everything had turned to shit, Luke was in love. He still was, but he was really in love. He was a fragile 15 year old boy who had fallen in love with his 22 year old boyfriend, who had promised him forever. He promised him a home, love, care, and everything between if Luke just gave him a chance. So he did.

He dropped out of school to be with Michael, the blonde figured it was easier.. not having to deal with shitty teachers, long hours of school work, 'friends' who said that he shouldn't even hang out with people out of high school. That he shouldn't hang out with the trouble like Michael. Once his mom found out, that's when everything took a turn for the worse.

She had screamed. Yelled at him for ruining his future. Asking why would he do that to himself and who had convinced him to. He took a beating that day from his father, who had never once laid a finger on Luke in his 15 years of life. 

Luke's only response was to run away, run away from his family and school and friends, run away from his problems. He moved in with Michael that night, thinking it would be the best option for him. It was the worst possible mistake he could've made in his life.

 

1

He woke up with a smile on his face and the number '16' on his tongue. He was legal age, legal for Michael and his hands and his touch. He wasn't a child any more, 'the baby boy' as Michael and his friends liked to call him. 

The spot on the bed next to him was cold, as it always is in the mornings. His boyfriend didn't like waking up to people in the morning, saying it was too personal and made him uncomfortable. It hurt at first figuring this out, but now.. he was used to it. He was used to feeling alone.

There was noise, cheers and shouts coming from the living room. Luke rolled out of bed with a grunt, walking out of the room. Michael's friends, Calum and Ashton, were in there, screaming profanities at the television.

"Do you know where Mikey is?" Luke frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. Calum looked over, giving him a once over and smirking to himself. Luke looked down at himself, wearing Michael's shirt that came just below his crotch while showing off his collarbones, and a pair of black briefs that were a little on the tight side. Michael liked it, he said he was sexier when he wasn't so self conscious.

"I was talking to you guys," he felt confident, frowning when they still didn't look his way. He walked over to the tv and shut it off, earning a shout in return.

"Are you fucking joking kid?" Calum frowned, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out on the glass of the coffee table in front of him. It was Luke's touch to the shitty apartment. "Either you move your little cute ass from in front of the tv or I do it for you."

Luke felt uncomfortable. Calum had a look on his mouth, predatory eyes with a smirk playing at his mouth. He kept glancing towards his crotch, and scanning his eyes down the blonde's body. "Well do you know where he is at least?"

"He'll be back in a moment, probably getting more weed or whatever. Now fucking move," the Maori boy hissed, cutting his eyes sharp. "You know what, come over here. I'll show you a real good time instead of that. We can watch the game later."

The boy didn't have to look down to know his face and chest were beat red at the suggestion. He knew he should be used it. After all, Michael says that his friends are just messing around and he shouldn't be such a bitch over it. (He got smacked when he made a retort about not being a female dog.)

His insticts were screaming at him to not do it, don't listen to the older men, but he went against that, sitting between the two guys. Ashton scooted over, glancing at Luke and taking a deep breath. He was always the quiet one, never saying anything when Luke was yelled at or Calum make crude jokes.

Calum, on the other hand, was a different story, always trying to grab the boy's ass, smacking it and even sometimes going as far as sticking a hand down Luke's pants. He was only told to stop when Luke began panicking.

"You're so pretty, baby boy," Calum pressed a kiss to Luke's face, growling when the younger tried scooting away. "Maybe Mikey should let you stay with me for a while, teach you a few things. Would you like that?" 

Luke shook his head, sliding even further away. At that moment, the door opened revealing Michael in all his glory; black dyed, ruffled hair, eyebrow piercing that screamed bad ass, permanently red lips that were plump and always kissable. The blonde thanked all the heavens for Michael's arrival, a stop to Calum's unwanted touching. 

"Luke, what did I say about talking to my friends?" Was often his greeting, sure enough it was just what Michael had said. If he was lucky, he got sex as a greeting. Fast and rough, just how Michael liked it. Even if Luke was in pain for most of it.

"Baby boy's naughty," Calum chuckled, placing a hand on the boys thigh. Michael sighed, shaking his head at the scene but not doing anything to stop it. "Maybe you should let me have him for a night, teach him what it's really like to be naughty."

"Go for it." his heart dropped. It dropped and crashed and burned on its way down, only to end in an explosion. Michael couldn't have done that. Just given him away like that. Without second thought. 

"Mikey," his voice quivered, sounding foreign to his own ears. "It's my birthday. I'm 16."

He tried changing the subject, hating being the center of attention between the three outer men. 

"Do you want a treat?" A monotonous tone was applied, crushing Luke any more. He must be crashing, Luke thought. He had to go through the past two days without any drug fix, irritability was always present without drugs. 

"Happy Birthday, Luke," Ashton whispered to his left, making the younger jump. He forgot his was there sometimes, the sandy haired boy being so quiet sometimes. A small smile found its way on the young boy's face, that was the first nice thing anybody has said to him this week.

Michael sat down on the couch, a beer in his hand and cigarette in the other. He puffed on the cigarette, Luke knowing it was his replacement for any type of drug he was missing.

"Mikey, can we do something?" Luke crawled over to him, over Ashton's lap. He yelped when a hand came down onto his ass, a hand that belong to Calum. Ashton didn't mind Luke on him, he just scooted over, trading seats with Luke so the younger was next to his boyfriend. Michael ignored him. "Please Mikey."

The blonde climbed into his boyfriends lap, placing a kiss on his jaw as a way to beg. He didn't want sex or anything like that. He wanted to go in public with Michael for once, to hold his hand and kiss him a bit. "Baby, please."

He was pushed off of Michael's lap, his head catching the corner of the coffee table. A throbbing pain shot throw his head, entering through the injury and exiting through the left side of his face. Blood was left behind, a smear of it on Luke's fingers and the corner of the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking calling me that?" Smoke blew in his face, causing him to cough. "Go the fuck away. I don't want to see you anymore."

The newly 16 year old boy spent the rest of his birthday, locked in the bed room and crying. Wondering as to why Michael hit him so effortlessly, not even batting an eyelash once he saw he was seriously injured.

 

 

2

He was awoken in his bed by the pain in his head, this time with Michael laying next to him. Glancing at the clock next to him, he saw it was just shy of 3 in the morning. An explanation as to why Michael was in bed with him, he probably passed out from taking just under an over dosage of drugs.

He should've been worried, but he wasn't. He dealt with a passed out Michael almost every other day, he was used to the numb feeling that went through his body when he realized that if Michael's heart beat was seconds slower, he would be dead.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, nearly shitting himself when he saw Calum passed out in the hallway in front of his door. He had a heart attack, the boy in front of him, looking dead. He placed a finger to his pulse, his own beating frantically in his chest.

A soft thud was evident, too soft to be considered normal. Michael and Calum had enough experience with the drugs, having been taking them since grade school. They knew their limits and constantly told Luke to fuck off when they found out he was worried about them. Ashton stuck to smoking, cigarettes and weed. Not doing anything hardcore, like Luke's boyfriend seemed to enjoy. 

He stepped over Calum, going into the bathroom and finding advil underneath the bathroom sink. He took two with a sip from the tap, looking at his disheveled reflection in the mirror. His hair was messy with sleep, purple bags under his eyes from lack of it, and he had three day old hickies on his neck, remnants of a rough night. 

He made his way back to the bedroom, slipping into bed and wrapping an arm around Michael. The older boy mumbled something in his sleep, placing a hand on Luke's arm. 

At times like these, Luke was reminded of the guy he fell in love with. How his daid was bleached white, having a hypnotic smile that lured Luke in. He was nice, he never hit Luke. Never even thought about laying a finger on him. What had Luke done to make his boyfriend like this?

 

He was woken up for the second time that day, this time by Michael's shout. He went into the living room, slipping on one of Michael's shirts to cover his bare chest. 

The black haired man sat on the couch with his friends, passing a bong around the room. Calum had a blunt in his hand, breathing that in after he took a hit from the bong. Luke sighed, an empty feeling settling into his gut. At least like this, Michael was nicer. He never hit him like this.

"Lukey, come here," Calum patted his lap, before taking a hit from the bong. A thick cloud of smoke fell around his, filling the room with a dank atmosphere. 

"Well go on," Michael pointed to Calum, snatching the equipment and taking a hit himself. He looked far gone, eyes glazed over, lips swollen red, and hair a disheveled mess. Luke sighed and made his way to Calum, sitting down on his lap and shitting until he was comfortable. 

The bong was placed in front of him, but the blonde declined, feeling his face fill with heat as he noticed Ashton watching him carefully. He shifted in the Maori boy's lap, feeling the stiffness of Calum's erection through his pants. He was disgusted, not wanting to know what had caused it. 

"Come on baby boy, just a little hit," Calum breathed, placing kisses along the blondes neck and holding up the blunt to the blondes lips. Luke looked up to Michael, sadness filling him when he realized he was watching Calum- allowing Calum to do this. Luke shook his head, denying Calums offer. "Take it."

Luke took the small thing from Calum's fingers, looking over to Michael to see if he was going to protest at all. No. Of course he wasn't. He brought it up to his lips, sucking in the smoke and coughing up a fit when he felt a burn rush down his throat and into his lungs.

Calum laughed followed by Michael, Ashton staying silent the entire time frowning as he watched the interaction. The raven hair boy tapped Luke on the side of his hip, signalling the blue eyed boy to stand up. Calum stretched, placing his hands on Luke's hips. 

"Wanna go in the back room? I'll teach you the right way to do it," The older boy placed a kiss under Luke's ear, earning a shiver of disgust from the kid. "Come on baby boy. I'll show you a good time."

"I-i don't want to," Luke pushed Calum away gently. He was swatted against the face in an instant. 

"Hey, hey.. man. Maybe you shouldn't do that," Ashton spoke up, voice seeming loud in the situation. Calum threw a glare in his direction.  
"Shut the fuck up, Irwin. It's not your place," he spat back. He tightened his grip on Luke's arm, beginning to pull him to the room. Luke panicked, trying to grab onto something as Calum pulled him.

"Michael," Luke whimpered, trying to push Calum away. His boyfriend sat there on the couch, blunt hanging half way out of his mouth as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Michael, please."

The dyed black haired boy was seemingly emotionless, watching Calum harass Luke through blank, hoodrd eyes. 

"Mikey, don't let him do this," Calum got sick of Luke struggling, and smacked him pliant, able to be thrown over his shoulder. At this point, Luke was sobbing, trying to get Calum to stop.  
He was still screaming and crying as he was out of Michael's sight, with the door closed, on their bed with Calum on top of him. As Calum took off his clothes, leaving harsh marks with his teeth during the process. As it was 'forgotten' to be prepped and Calum forced his way inside. As Calum came inside him with a grunt and a moan. As he was pushed aside and called a slut. 

He was still crying when he realized Michael really wasn't going to do anything about it.

 

 

3

Two and a half weeks later, Luke was still traumatized by Calum. He was still traumatized by how foreign the boys hands felt on him, how his dry lips felt against his own, how his rough thrusts triggered burning throughout his entire lower body. 

Michael didn't show any recognition of the situation, choosing to ignore how Luke was around him more and the clear tension in the room whenever Calum was around. Which was always.

The boys (excluding Luke) went out frequently, leaving Luke home alone for hours into the night. Sometimes even being gone for the mornings, Michael returning after two in the afternoon. 

They planned to go out tonight, to an underground place that supplied free drugs and booze, if you knew the right people.

"Mikey, can I come?" Luke pushed, already knowing the answer to his question. He got dressed up the best he could, wearing one of Michael's shirts because all of his weren't clean. He didn't have much to his name in the first place.

"No," was his only answer. He took a deep breath, getting upset.

"Please? You always go out and it would be cool if I could maybe come out with you and meet your other friends? You can introduce me to them and stuff?" Luke was pathetic, he knew that. He knew his boyfriend would say no, no matter how he put it. 

"Luke, no."

"Michael, please? You never take me anywhere, and frankly it's… it's fucking annoying!" He was beginning to throw a fit, times like these reminded him of the age he actually was. Michael was by his side, with one hand around his throat, and the other gripping his wrist within a second.

"Luke, how many fucking times do I have to tell you no? I'm going to tell you one thing, and this is going to be the first and last fucking time, alright?" Michael hissed, angry pulsing through his veins. "You never. Fucking never ever use that language with me, ok? I swear I will not hesitate to..."

He trailed off, taking a deep breath and pushing the boy backwards. He landed against something firm with a gasp of air. Hands found their way around his waist, steadying him on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Ashton looked down at him, helping Luke steady himself onto his feet. Worry was evident in the older boys face, eyebrows drawn together and hazel eyes slightly watering. Luke didn't know what it meant. "He had a pretty strong grip on your throat."

"'m used to it," the young teen mumbled, stepping away from Ashton. He sat himself on the couch, wrapping his arms around his body.

"You shouldn't be though." Luke's head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at the older. He couldn't care? Why would he? He never did anything when Luke was beaten around, pushed, raped even.. he always talked, but never did anything.

"Ashton stop talking to the pathetic kid, we need to go," Calum rolled his eyes at the blonde. He'd been a little rude ever since he got his hands on Luke.

The door slammed behind the trio as they left leaving a wide eyed Luke sitting on the couch. He sighed to himself, wondering where his life had gone wrong and what led to him sitting on a shitty couch in a shitty apartment with a shitty excuse for a boyfriend. That he loved..

 

He woke up with a start, drooling a little and a bag of chips seemingly glued to his face. He had binge watched tv, catching up on old reruns and special offers on tv. He managed to stay up 2, the time where he often fell asleep trying to wait up. 

A giggle cut into the quiet environment of the living room, and a small moan that sounded like it came from Michael. Fixing himself up, Luke looked to the door, seeing Michael ushering a short blonde kid in. 

"Michael?" Luke frowned, standing up and squinting in that direction, to aid his sight. He saw Michael stiffen and glance in that direction. 

"Why are you still up?" A harsh tone was cut at Luke, who was still genuinely confused by the situation. 

"What's going on?" The boy looked around, seeing the blonde kid in front of him look between Michael and himself. "Who's that?"

"Shut the fuck up, Luke." Michael left a trail of kisses down the kid's neck, earning a moan from him. The kid couldn't have been older than Luke's own age, Michael apparently had a thing for the young ones. "Come on babe."

Luke's blood ran cold as he watched Michael lead the kid into their room. Their room. The one that Michael shares with Luke, the one that he shares a bed in. All theirs.

"Michael, what a-"

"Luke. Shut up. I don't see how this matters to you. It's just a fuck."

"Bu-but? You're my boyfriend? You promised me fore… you're not supposed to cheat on me. You said you love me," Luke's bottom lip was quivering, and he knew he looked pathetic. Watching Michael take someone back into the room, and he's throwing a tantrum, begging him. The kid next to Michael complained, tugging on the leather jacket the older man was wearing. "Shut up, you're in my fucking home."

Michael's eyes flashed with anger as he stormed over to Luke, "I'm going to tell you one more fucking time, Lucas. Because I don't think you get it. You will not use that language in my house, alright?" 

He slapped Luke, the blonde whimpering in response as he sunk down in the couch. 

Luke stayed up that night, listening to the moans and grunts of Michae having sex with the blonde kid he brought in. He had to listen to the kid call Michael 'daddy' and cum with a shout of the name. He cried when Michael began calling the kid 'baby boy' in the middle of it.

He listened to his boyfriend have sex with another person in their bed. Their promise of forever went to shit.

 

 

4

When he woke up, the boy was gone and Like was bitter. Bitter at the world and how it turned out, bitter at how Michael turned him down like nothing. He wanted more than anything to scream and yell at Michael, but he knew if he did all that would be in result would be pain and punishment. 

Michael ignored him, opening the door to let Ashton and Calum in. Calum's neck was covering in dark purple mark, most likely having gotten laid the previous night. Just as Michael had.

"Luke, be a dear and make us something to eat," Michael smirked at the blonde, the first real thing he's said to Luke all day. Luke rolled his eyes, facing away from the dyed haired man. "Did you hear me?"

Luke mumbled an answer under his breath, glancing in Ashton's direction. Ashton seemed worried, as of why he had no idea. His hazel eyes flickered between the couple, eyes focusing on Luke.

"What was that?" Michael straightened his posture, tensing his shoulders. 

"I said, why don't you get your little whore to do it for you!" Luke screamed at him, taking a deep breath afterwards. His heart skipped a beat once he saw Michael's eyes darken. He knew his mistake the second he said it. Luke shot up, putting the distance of the coffee table between him and Michael. "Michael.."

"What was that you little shit?" Michael stood up, walking fast around the table to grab Luke but the younger boy was faster. He darted around the couch in an instant, dodging Michael. "The more you avoid this, the worse your punishment is going to be."

Luke began crying, in the moment he was terrified. He tried backing away but he backed himself into Calum. He was screwed. Michael caught up and grabbed his arm, pull the kid close. 

"What did I tell you about the language, huh?" Luke whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to escape the death grip on his arm. Struggling only made the grip worse. "Huh, Luke? Let me hear you say it again, just say it."

"N-no," the 16 year old whimpered, pushing at his boyfriends chest. A sharp slap burned against his cheek and he was thrown to the floor. His ribs hurt from the impact, only made worse when Michael kicked him in the middle of chest. "Please stop, please."

"Michael, stop," there was a pause in the abuse, Ashton's voice distracting Michael. Luke breathed heavily, his chest tight with pain and he tried to pull himself away from his abuser, his boyfriend. "You- you don't have to do that to him. He didn't do anything."

"You wanna know something, Irwin? It's not your fucking place for you to day something about how I treat my boyfriend alright? Unless you want your ass kicked as well, I suggest you kindly fuck off," Michael rolled his eyes, voice getting louder with each sentence. He looked down at Luke, seeing the boy trying to crawl away from him. He took pity on the boy, only delivering one more harsh kick to the center of his chest, throwing the boy back a few feet. "Filth."

The black haired boy walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Luke was wheezing, trying to catch his breath, but he felt like he couldn't breath. Like something was preventing his lungs from expanding and contracting. 

"Luke, are you ok?" Ashton was kneeling in front of him, blurred through Luke's hooded eyes. "What should I do?"

Luke shook his head, curling in on himself. Ashton sighed, scooting closer to the boy and taking him into his arms. He gently rocked the boy, stilling himself whenever he felt the boy in his arms whimper. 

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just sat there," Ashton mumbled, running a hand through the kids hair. Luke was mumbling incoherently, wheezing softly from the pain in their chest.

They sat there for the next couple of hours, until Luke fell asleep and Ashton carried him into the room. The sandy haired boy ignored Michael's glares and questions of why he was taking care of "the little shit" because "he deserved it anyways".

 

 

5

Luke sat in pain for the next three days, only getting out of bed to take pain medication and eat (if Michael had any thing in the house, he often ate out without him).

"You fucking knob, you can't just do that!" He heard Calum in the main room, sounding genuinely upset at something. Probably something Luke did, there was rarely a day where he escaped getting yelled at or injured in any way.

Luke sat up, walking into the room. He saw Michael on the couch with Calum sitting in front of him on the floor. The dyed black haired boy had an elastic band tied above his elbow, one end of the band between his teeth. A syringe was in his other, pressing just below the inside of his elbow. The blondes stomach did a flip.

"Mikey, what are you..." He trailed off, feeling no need to finish the question. It was obvious what he was doing; plain, simple and obvious.

Michael looked up when he was finished untying the band, a dazed look on his face. His eyes were half closed and dopey smile on his face. He held out his arms, making grabby hands at Luke. 

The teenager's heart swelled, walking over to the older and sitting down in his lap. He turned to straddle him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Michael smirked, placing his hands on the boys bum, and he leaned up to kiss him.

Their mouths moved together in sync, within the past year they've learned what and what not to do. The older boy's hands moved up Luke's body, sliding under his shirt, and slipping it over the blonde's head.

"Can I stay here and watch you two fuck?" Calum's voice cut into the atmosphere, snapping the couple into focus. Michael glared, grabbing the elastic band from beside him.

"Wanna try it?" The older bit his lip, beginning to tie the band around Luke's arm. The younger teen's breath caught in his throat and his heart felt heavy in his chest, as if it were to explode.

"Michael, I don't… this is really bad.."

His eyes turned dark, "You love me, don't you?"

"Well yeah, I always will. But this is bad, Mikey. Way worse than anything else you've ever done." Luke was breathing shallowly, voice shaking with worry. 

Michael sighed, shaking his head, "I thought you loved me, Luke."

Guilt filled his chest as he looked into Michael's eyes. They were a dull green, different than when they first met each other. Overtime the drugs and partying took life away from him, took life away from Michael. Luke sighed, knowing there was really only one way about this.

"I-i do, I promise I do," he whispered before giving his arm to his boyfriend, who beamed at him and finished tying off the band.

"Open up," he placed a kiss on the side of Luke's mouth, placing the end of the elastic in it. "Bite down, hard."

Luke did as he was told, heart beating even more rapidly before. He started to breath deeply when the end of the needle was pressed to a vein. He felt a rush through his body as Michael pushed the end of the needle down, his head feeling lighter and like his mouth was full of cotton. 

His teeth loosened their hold on the band, and he watched as the needle was extracted. Slumping against Michael, he closed his eyes, head swimming and lungs full. His breath was shallow, short little rasps escaping his mouth.

"You feel good, baby boy?" Luke whimpered, nodding against Michael's neck. A knock was on the door and he was placed on the couch next, as his boyfriend went to answer it. Luke looked over to Calum, seeing the boy raking his eyes over the blonde's body. He was uncomfortable under his gaze but he didn't want to move—couldn't move.

"What the fuck did you do with him, Michael?" Ashton's voice rang throughout the apartment making Luke snap his attention towards him. "Heroin? Michael, what the fuck?"

Ashton sounded angry, his voice loud and direct. Luke whimpered in response, turning over onto his stomach. He watched Ashton yell at Michael, the younger man unphased, just sitting there blinking and silent in response. 

"I can't fucking believe you. It's already bad enough that you're on this shit, now Luke is," Ashton stomped over to him, grabbing Luke's face and forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "Luke, are you okay?"

The teens eyes were drooping, and his face felt slack. He couldn't muster up an answer for the older man. Ashton gave him a small slap on the cheek, not hard enough to do any type of damage or cause pain. "Lucas?"

"I-i feel good, Ash," Luke closed his eyes, sinking back into the couch. His speech was slurred from the drug.

"That's it, I'm taking him," Ashton lifted the boy onto his feet, catching him as Luke tried to fall to the floor, wanting to sleep. The older frowned as he felt bones protuding through Luke's hips. He was skinny—far under a normal weight. 

"And where the fuck do you think you're gonna take him?" Michael suddenly spoke up, stepping closer to the pair. He was angry. "He's my fucking boyfriend, alright? Not yours nor is he Calum's."

"You could've had me fooled. You two share like he's some fucking doll," Ashton spat back, lifting Luke into his arms. The kid was disturbingly still, moving freely as Ashton lifted him. 

"Where the fuck is this coming from, huh? You've barely said one word to the kid, and all of a sudden, you're his savior? His fuckin' guardian angel?" Michael was livid, sobering up by the minute. "You know what, Irwin? Fucking take him, he's not worth shit anyways."

Luke let out a whimper, most likely hearing Michael's words. Other than the sound and the movement of shallow breathing, he could have been pronounced dead. Ashton shook his head, stepping out of the apartment and making his way to the underground garage.

"You're done now, Luke. You don't have to be with him anymore," Ashton whispered to him. "You can be happy."

 

 

\+ 1

He woke up with a start, wondering where he was and how he had gotten here. He stood up cautiously, knowing he wasn't wearing any of his or Michael's clothes—a strangers. 

"Mikey?" He called, searching for his boyfriend—if he even was that any more. He stepped through out the house, opening random doors as he came across them, finding a few closets and a bathroom. The house was unnervingly quietly, the only sounds coming from a tv somewhere.

He found the noise, Ashton fast asleep on the couch with the tv playing in front of him. Luke stepped over to him, poking him. The man shot up, eyes glancing around the room before settling on Luke.

"You're up," the sandy haired boy smiled, sitting up and stretching. Luke frowned, not liking how casual the man was acting. 

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Ashton frowned, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. Luke sat down next to him.

"All I remember is leaving my home, and Michael calling me names," he frowned, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He avoided eye contact with the man across from him.

"Luke, look at me," Ashton sighed, scooting closer to him. Luke looked up through his lashes, frowning. "That place isn't your home, it has never been your home. Michael is an abusive asshole that doesn't know how to treat some right and he didn't know the first thing about loving someone. You've been here for 3 days alr-"

"Three days? That can't be true," Luke gaped, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you were half way passed out as we left Michael's and you were out in the car. You woke up a few times within the past few days, but you probably don't remember. You ate a couple of times too," Ashton supplied, wrapping arm around Luke. "Now can I finish what I was saying?"

Luke nodded.

"Alright, you've been here for 3 days and I plan on having you stay here for as long as possible. I don't want you going back to that asshole and get hurt anymore, okay? You had your life stolen from you, and I want to give it back to," Ashton sighed, holding out his pinky. “Can we try?”

Luke nodded, linking his pinky with the man. "We can try."

 

 

Within the next few months, Luke and Ashton struggled, having to get accustomed to each other. They ended up becoming boyfriends to eachother, Luke needed someone to lean on. There were nights in which Luke cried for Michael, saying that he loved him and he needed him. Ashton hurt inside, knowing that Luke didn't mean it, that it was all the boy had been used to.

With Ashton there was no abuse, yelling, hitting, rape, there was none of that. He didn't call Luke names nor did he bring hook ups into the house, and tell Luke to fuck off when he found out. He treated the boy with care, telling Luke stories about his siblings and his mom back home in Australia. And Ashton promised to bring him there one day, to meet his family and become an Irwin someday.

He cried often, trying to convince himself that Ashton was putting on a facade with him. But everytime he told Ashton that, he was shut down. His unpleasant thoughts were shut down and Ashton convinced him that he loved him. He truly did love him.

Five months after leaving Michael, Ashton showed Luke what it truly felt like to be loved. He touched him slow, kissed him slow, and took his time with him. Luke cried in the middle of it, overwhelmed with the feeling of love in the air. 

For the first time within that year, Luke was truly happy again. He didn't have to deal with drugs or abuse or crappy friends. 

He had his life back, the life that had been stolen by Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think!! Feedback will be greatly appreciated! I'm really proud of this, my first piece of work over 5k. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
